


Challengers

by Enonem



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Both of them, Chirrut understands Binary because of course he does, M/M, Space Husbands, pretty much just unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: Baze and Chirrut are confronted by another iconic pair. Artoo has opinions.





	

"Politicians..." Baze muttered to himself. He and Chirrut were waiting in the hangar while the Council debated whether or not to go into battle. "You think they'll go?"

Chirrut was silent for a moment. "I believe the Force will not let evil go unchallenged," he said eventually.

Baze scoffed. "Of course you do."

In reply, Chirrut only smiled, knowing that Baze would see it. It was the way he always smiled when Baze teased him about his faith in the Force. Amused and smug and fond. It would have been infuriating if Chirrut had not had the sweetest smile this side of-

"I'm not sure this is appropriate, Artoo."

A droid's voice interrupted Baze's train of thought. A protocol droid was approaching, following his astromech companion with a gait that somehow managed to look annoyed and resigned.

"My apologies, sirs," the droid said once the two had reached them. "My counterpart is rather too curious for his own good.” He held out his hand. “I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations and this is R2-D2."

Baze was taken somewhat aback, but Chirrut did not miss a beat. "Good day to you, my friends. I'm Chirrut Imwe and my companion is Baze Malbus, we-"

The little droid interrupted him with a high pitched sound. Excited?

"Almost, my little friend!" Chirrut replied, pleasantly surprised. The protocol droid had just begun to translate what his partner had said and was clearly disappointed that his services were apparently not required. 

"We are guardians of the Whills," Chirrut continued. He smiled a little at Baze's non-committal grunt. "Are you familiar with Jedi matters? Is that why you came to talk to us?"

The droid's reply earned him some reproach from C-3PO. "Artoo! That is definitely not appropriate! I'm terribly sorry, sir"

Chirrut ignored him, clearly amused and far from offended. "Do we?" He said in reply to the astrodroid.

The little droid beeped some more, to further embarrassment of the protocol droid and amusement of Chirrut. "Oh yes, that is a good point. You have a keen intuition."

Baze wished he knew what was going on. Whatever the astromech said next shocked his companion beyond words and made Chirrut burst out laughing.

"I will take that challenge," Chirrut said.

This seemed to push the protocol droid into action and he bustled away his companion in a string of broken, incomprehensible sentences.

Baze watched the two leave with growing confusion. He stepped closer to Chirrut, who was still laughing softly to himself. "What was that about?"

"He said that we remind him a little of the two of them."

Baze thought about the pompous, bumbling protocol droid. "Do we?”

Chirrut adjusted his hands on his staff, trying to put on a serious face. "Apparently the astromech has a tendency to dive into dangerous situations, dragging his reluctant and grumbling companion with him."

Baze felt the corners of his mouth tug upward. "Well, put like that, he's not wrong."

Chirrut nodded, completely unrepentant. "And then he said that they are a cuter couple than we are."

Baze just stared at him in startled silence.

"Baze?"

Laughter bubbled out of him until he had to lean against the wall for support. Chirrut soon joined him with only slightly more decorum.

"No wonder the other one was so flustered," Baze said once he'd caught his breath. "I think I like that astromech." He frowned. "How does he know what we're like?"

Chirrut shrugged. "He mentioned K-2."

"Ah."

Chirrut made a pensive sound. "It might be a tough competition."

~

A while later, as they prepared to set off on their clandestine mission, the two droids happened upon their group again. Baze and Chirrut witnessed the astrodroid engage K-2SO in a quick snarky exchange at the expense of the Council before he was dragged off by his companion. C-3PO claimed to be acting out of loyalty to their masters, but it was painfully obvious that he was in the middle of a fit of jealousy.

Baze put an arm around Chirrut's shoulders. "Nah," he said. "We're cuter."

Chirrut chuckled and leaned his head back against Baze's arm.

The little astromech must have been within hearing range because he swivelled his head back towards them and gave an unmistakably challenging beep.

**Author's Note:**

> That interaction between Artoo and K-2 with a jealous Threepio is actually what I wanted to write originally after watching Rogue One the first time (I've also wanted to write this one since then, but a bit less so). I didn't have K2's voice alive enough in my head then and I was struggling to find a POV. Then I watched the film again and got obsessed with Baze and Chirrut so this happened instad.  
> Maybe I'll write the snarky droids too in the future.


End file.
